Talk:Subeta Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Hi there! I was wondering whether we could make the front page more interesting and informative by adding a bit of content there? Just brainstorming here, but a few ideas of mine were: - a calendar on top of the right column: it shows the upcoming events like masquerade, vesnali and special dates like Gem Digging, Careaper, Black Friday for the cash shop sale, Keiths birthday - everything that might be of interest for Subeta players. - a widget that shows newly released items, pet colors and site features - the newest tweets, tumblr posts and facebook statuses from the official Subeta accounts (and maybe Keiths Twitter, too) - new pages (which we already list) and popular pages somewhere - stats for this wiki at the bottom? - currently happening: something like that box on the subeta news page - if there is an event, you'd have a widget with shortcuts to every page which is important to the current event. Also, a link to the event's wikia article. - maybe some useful fansites like arvee.org/sofetch, SubetaSkills or SubetaLodge? Dunno if this is welcome here. What do you guys think? Any more ideas? Content- or designwise? Ganemi (talk) 13:41, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi Ganemi! I think your ideas are really cool and I would love to implement them... alas, I am terrible at coding and am not all that sure how I would actually do all those wonderful suggestions you have mentioned. If you would like to fiddle around with the page youreself, you are more than welcome! ^^ LiCobra, your friendly neighbourhood admin 21:43, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I might try that if I find the time! I'm still in the process of learning wikia code, but most of the stuff can be made with a few tables and magic words, I guess. The calendar would be the trickiest one. I'll have a closer look some day. Thanks for your support! :D Ganemi (talk) 23:37, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I actually just thought that the blogs -which I just noticed exist - are negelected as well and could be used for some of this stuff. " a widget that shows newly released items, pet colors and site features" + "- the newest tweets, tumblr posts and facebook statuses from the official Subeta accounts (and maybe Keiths Twitter, too)" for example would be perfect for the Blogs - there are other wikis that use the blogs like this, we could use the blogs to post news and item releases as well as any Twitter news, etc., we would simply have to remember to title the posts appropriately. The only news that wouldn't need to be posted there is the pet spotlight - but could be posted there if we wanted to (or find a place for it) - Having the news posts added would also help us keep a record of when things happened-But I am getting off topic, this is a suggestion of another place. Currently Happening is perfect for the front page! and I like the Calendar but isn't it something that would work for some things and not for others? The events are not exact on when they start so it would be hard to set the dates on the calendar. ...back to the off topic topic, If we use the blogs for "News" instead of the front page -- it will keep things as a record so anyone can go back and see -- we should link to it from the front page in a promenint manner like --Check out the News! or something I'm still trying to think on the front page, but I would love to see something more there to greet us, I'm just not sure what or how yet. I'm actually looking around at other wikis and checking out some things on Subeta I think would make a good addition, I'm just not 100% about making public suggestions because I am not good with rejection, I just don't say anything most of the time. Just in Case. Glaze Subeta (talk) 08:59, March 23, 2014 (UTC) I didn't know something like blogs existed in Wikias! Is there a special page for them or how do they work and where can they be found? They really sound like they could work as a front page widget. Considering the holidays and events without a proper date beforehand - I thought that we could look when they happened previously and just mark a time frame when they could happen - so users have at least a guess when to stay put. We'd mark those uncertain dates appropriately to avoid confusion, of course. Ganemi (talk) 15:15, April 1, 2014 (UTC)